Luces Apagadas
by LaDamaDeLaOscuridad
Summary: [[TOKIO HOTEL]]Bill y Tom llevan jugado desde siempre. [TWINCEST]


**Advertencia: Lemon y más lemon… nada mejor para un trauma que gatitos y perritos…**

**Me alegra poder subir nuevamente este One – Shot que definitivamente es (por ahora) mi preferido.**

**Gracias Aelilim por hacerme fan de estos dos niños y por dejarme colaborar contigo ññ. Pero principalmente por dejarme ser tu beta :P**

**Nota: esto es una TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Luces apagadas**

**Por: undrockroll y cynicalterror**

**Resumen:** Bill y Tom llevan han estado jugado desde siempre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Siete años-_

Bill rodó apoyado en su espalda y miró fijamente a su hermano, mordiendo su labio. La alfombra le picaba contra su cuello y Tom, simplemente, no le prestaba atención. Pateó con el pie su pila de Legos.

- Tom, Tom -dijo Bill, parándose entre las piernas de Tom.

- Mm.

Tom movió sus pies y encogió sus piernas debajo del sillón mientras seguía mirando inexpresivamente la centellante pantalla de la televisión.

-Oye. -Bill se sentó y estiró sus músculos, emitiendo un suave quejido. Miró molesto a Tom y se puso sobre sus rodillas-. Tomi.

Tom echó un vistazo a Bill por un momento, luciendo adolorido por el esfuerzo.

-Este es mi programa. Cállate.

-Tom, Bill, lávense para la cena -llamó su madre desde la cocina.

-Ya lo hice -respondió Bill, gritando-. Y eso que no salí como lo hizo Tomi.

-Cállate -susurró Tom de nuevo. Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y se dejó caer en el enorme sillón.

-Tienes insectos -comentó Bill, rudamente-. En tu cabello.

Tom gruñó.

-Tú eres el insecto. ¡Así que deja de molestarme!

Bill sacó su lengua fuera y se sentó sobre sus talones. Tom estaba absorto, mirando la televisión de nuevo. Casi era hora de la cena, y poco después sería hora de dormir. Bill mantuvo la mirada en Tom. Él estrechó un poco sus ojos y gateó hacia adelante un poquito.

- Miau -dijo rotundamente Bill, sonriendo ampliamente.

Tom resopló ante el ruido pero continuó viendo televisión. Bill se movió más cerca.

-Miau -dijo de nuevo. Esta vez avanzó más hacia Tom y frotó sus mejillas contra el pie de Tom.

-No me toques -dijo Tom-. Eres tan tonto.

-¿Miau?

-¡Aléjate! -Tom extendió su pierna y cuidadosamente pateó a Bill en el hombro.

Bill se quejó y rodó lejos.

-Miau, Tomi, miau.

Tom siguió mirando la televisión.

Bill gateó de nuevo hacia su hermano y sobó la rodilla de Tom con su hombro. Tom se estremeció, pero no le empujó lejos, ni tampoco le miró. Bill se atrevió a apoyar su mejilla en la pierna de Tom y moviendo de arriba a bajo, ronroneando.

-Miau... miau...

Tom se sacudió y movió.

-¡Niños! -llamó su mamá desde la cocina.

-Deja de maullar -se quejó Tom.

-Miau.

-¡Detente!

Bill sonrió con satisfacción y trepó al sillón, enrollándose en Tom como si fuera un gatito.

-Miau, Tomi. -Frotó su mejilla contra el brazo de Tom, y este gruñó ruidosamente.

-Está bien -dijo Tom, apartándose de Bill y afirmándose en sus rodillas alejado unos pasos.

-¿Miau?

Tom puso una expresión agria y entonces empujó a Bill un poco.

-¡Guau!

El rostro de Bill se iluminó, finalmente Tom estaba jugando con él. Siempre que su hermano se ponía frente a la televisión, ignoraba a Bill por horas, viendo los estúpidos dibujos animados. Bill había intentado diferentes formas de que Tom le prestase atención; poniendo arena en sus pantalones, poniendo insectos en sus pantalones y diciéndole.

Pero nunca funcionaba. Tom a veces podía ser tan aburrido como un vago que se pasa la vida frente la televisión. Bill no podía permanecer sentado suficiente tiempo para ver algo.

Bill maulló de nuevo y Tom gruñó, golpeando con su mano el brazo de Bill. Este lo eludió y mordió el costado de Tom.

-¡Ah! -gimió Tom, girando lejos de Bill y echándose en el piso.

Bill estaba cuatro patas, posicionado y listo para atacarle con una sonrisa determinada en los labios. Se movió sigilosamente del sillón y delicadamente gateó hacia Tom.

-Miau -susurró Bill.

-Grrrrrr.

Tom cogió los hombros de Bill y ambos rodaron, jugando a pelear y pegándose con el otro. Tom lamió la cara de Bill y mordió sus orejas, y Bill jaló de su cabello. Pronto se rindió y dejó que Tom lo inmovilizara contra el piso. Tom puso los brazos de Bill contra la alfombra y se subió encima de él.

-Grrr...

-Miau -dijo Bill desesperanzado, todavía sonriendo. Se retorció debajo de Tom, y ambos comenzaron a frotarse contra el otro, maullando y ladrando y ronroneando. Bill lamió la mejilla de Tom, como sabía que los gatitos hacían, y sintió como Tom le mordía suavemente en el hombro, como los cachorros hacían.

Tom miró a Bill y movió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, alineado con Bill.

Bill dejó salir un sonido, bastante diferente a un "miau" y empujó contra Tom. Era una reacción natural y Bill sintió un hormigueo en los dedos de sus pies.

Algo se sentía extraño en la forma en la que se estaban tocando, Bill estaba medio excitado, y medio temeroso. Casi sentía que podía vomitar o parar de respirar, o tal vez respirar demasiado. Tom gruñó justo en su oído y se restregó especialmente fuerte contra él y Bill lloriqueó.

-¡Tom!

Ambos niños se apartaron bruscamente. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello desordenado ante el tono de regaño de su madre.

-No hagan eso -dijo ella con voz suave pero todavía firme.

-Solo estábamos jugando -respondió Tom. Su boca formando un puchero y mirándola como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Yo era un gatito -dijo Bill, como si estuviera explicando toda la situación-. Tom era un perrito.

Simone asintió con la cabeza y se sentó de cuclillas cerca a ellos.

-Está bien pretender que son gatitos o perritos, pero no pueden jugar así. -Dio una palmadita en las cabezas de sus hijos-. Tom, nunca le debes hacer eso a Bill ¿está bien?

Tom asintió, calmándose un poco mientras Simone sobaba su desordenado cabello.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque no puedes -respondió, luciendo algo nerviosa-. Podrías lastimar a Bill.

-Pero no me pasó nada -intervino Bill, con los ojos muy abiertos-. Se sintió gracioso.

Simone sonrió suavemente y ayudó a los dos chicos a levantarse.

-Vayan a lavarse las manos para la cena, a menos que quieran comer en el piso como lo hacen los perritos y gatitos reales.

-¡Sip! -respondió Tom.

-Argg -chilló Bill. Ambos se levantaron, sosteniendo las manos de Simone-. Mami, Tom no era un buen perrito.

Tom miró con furia a Bill detrás de las piernas de su mamá.

-Grr...

Bill silbó y Tom le sacó la lengua.

-Ya, ya, nada de perritos y gatitos en la mesa. Juego terminado -les dijo Simone.

Bill le sonrió ampliamente a su hermano, y Tom le devolvió la sonrisa. La mente de siete años de Bill sabía mejor que nadie que podía desobedecer a su madre, pero no podía entender por qué habían hecho mal. No podía entender porque ella estaba tan en contra de que jugaran de esa manera de nuevo. Le había dicho a Tom que podía lastimar a Bill - bueno, ciertamente Bill no se había sentido mal. Se había sentido excitado.

No podían esperar para jugar su nuevo juego de nuevo.

-

-

-

_-Diez años-_

Tom estaba echado boca abajo, después del colegio, escuchando música en su habitación. Estaba hojeando una revista de guitarras que su padrastro le había dado un par de días antes y recién conseguía mirarla. Admiraba mucho todas las guitarras de la revista, y esperaba algún día ser capaz de tener un par realmente bonitas que fueran suyas.

Escuchó estrépito y conmoción en el primer piso, y supo que Bill había llegado a casa, probablemente con su mejor amigo, Andreas.

-Emh -dijo, levantando el volumen de la música. Casi siempre le encantaba pasar el tiempo con Andreas y Bill, pero hoy no estaba de humor. Solo quería leer revistas y relajarse, aunque eso era imposible con Andreas y Bill alrededor. Ellos siempre andaban hiperactivos.

Los miedos de Tom se realizaron cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció la cabeza de Andreas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -le llamó Andreas haciendo escuchar su voz sobre la música.

Bill empujó a Andreas, e ingresó al cuarto, y se dejó caer en la cama de Tom, pateando algunas revistas que estaban en el piso.

-Estoy escuchando música -dijo Tom.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Andreas, acompañando a Bill en la cama. Comenzaron a hojear las revistas de Tom, quién suspiró y bajó el volúmen de la música.

-Dije que estaba escuchando música -repitió-. O por lo menos estaba hasta que ustedes, estúpidos, vinieron y lo arruinaron.

Bill entornó sus ojos.

-Te hemos traído algo.

-Sip -dijo Andreas, con los ojos brillantes-. Lo encontramos en el baño de hombres.

Tom se interesó un poquito.

-¿Qué es?

Andreas sacó una revista enrollada de su campera y la puso en la cama. Era una revista de Playboy. Tom se sonrojó solo viendo la portada.

-Dios -dijo, sonriéndole a su mejor amigo-. Esto es increíble.

-Tienes que ver la página doce -comentó Bill poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tom.

-Sí, es genial -añadió Andreas.

Tom tragó saliva y abrió la revista. No podía creerlo, habían chicas desnudas por todos lados.

-Dios -dijo de nuevo.

-¡Lo sé! -dijo Andreas, riéndose-. ¡Página doce!

Tom estaba apunto de cambiar de página cuando se escuchó un portazo proveniente del primer piso

-Rayos -se quejó Tom, agarrando la revista y poniéndola debajo de su almohada-. Mamá ha llegado.

-Debería estar yéndome -dijo Andreas-. Quédense con la revista, pero llévenla a la escuela mañana ¿está bien?

Tom sonrió y asintió.

-Bueno.

Andreas fue hacia la salida de la habitación y Bill se volvió hacia su hermano.

-Ya vuelvo -dijo, siguiendo a su mejor amigo.

Tom había sido dejado solo, y de repente, ya no estaba tan interesado en admirar guitarras. La revista Playboy estaba quemando un agujero bajo su almohada, y él estaba muriendo para ver que era lo asombroso con la página doce.

Bill no volvió y Tom le frunció el ceño cuando tuvo que bajar para cenar. Tom se hizo la promesa de no mover la revista de debajo de su almohada hasta que su madre les dijera buenas noches. Se mantuvo fuera de su habitación el resto de la tarde viendo televisión con Bill en la sala de estar.

Nunca dejó de pensar en la revista.

-Ya niños, tiempo de acostarse -anunció Simone cuando eran casi las ocho.

-Mamá -chilló Bill-. Una hora más.

-Está bien -respondió Tom inmediatamente, levantándose y besando a su madre en la mejilla-.

-Buenas noches mamá, Bill.

Bill le dio a Tom una mirada graciosa mientras estaba subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

Rápidamente Tom se cepilló los dientes, preparándose para la cama antes de retirarse a su habitación por la noche. Cerró la puerta y apagó las luces, tomando una linterna de su escritorio.

Entonces, lentamente se metió en su cama y deslizó con su mano bajo la almohada. Sintió la revista y la jaló.

Sí -susurró, sentándose contra la cabecera de la cama y poniendo la revista en su regazo. Prendió la linterna e iluminó debajo de los cobertores. Una modelo con pechos grandes, y con poca ropa apareció y Tom sonrió.

-Página doce. -Estaba a punto de abrir la revista cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Escondió la revista debajo de su almohada.

-Oye. -Era Bill. Tom soltó un suspiro de alivio y sacó la revista-. ¡Así que eso era lo estabas haciendo! -dijo Bill-. Déjame mirar también.

Tom se apartó y permitió a su hermano introducirse bajo las sábanas junto a él. Ellos compartían la cama más de lo que probablemente era común, pero ninguno parecía darse cuenta de eso. Pero si su madre supiera, se turbaría un poco.

Tom volteó a la página doce inmediatamente. Sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Vaya!

-Sí -asintió Bill, recorriendo con un dedo la foto.

A lo largo de la página había una fotografía de una rubia bien dotada completamente desnuda con las piernas abiertas en toda su extensión. Ambos muchachos habían visto mujeres sin ropa en la parte de arriba una vez o dos (después de todo tenían todo sistema de canales de películas) pero nunca completamente desnudas. Miraron fijamente la imagen un par de minutos más, y entonces Tom cambió de página, admirando a la siguiente modelo.

-Ella me gusta -dijo, señalando la foto de una morena que usaba un uniforme de colegio. Bill asintió y ahogó un bostezo.

-Tom -dijo suavemente-, ya las he visto todas antes.

-Yo no. -Tom siguió viendo, su cara poniéndose cada vez más roja, y sintiendo cosas en su estómago, pero solo un poco. Era un sentimiento extraño, uno que también era familiar.

-Tommmm -se quejó Bill.

Tom sacudió su cabeza.

-Ahora no, Bill.

El menor frunció el ceño y se arrodilló un poco.

-Miau.

-No, Bill -dijo Tom distraídamente-. No esta noche.

-Tomi. -Bill puso su frente en el hombro de Tom y empujó, todavía sin quitar la vista de las páginas.

Se acercó a una de las imágenes.

-Dios, no sabía que ellas... no sabía que se quitaban todo el pelo -dijo Tom, estudiando la página llena de chicas afeitadas-. Eso es... increíble.

-Tomi -farfulló Bill-. Miau.

-Bill...

Bill ronroneó ruidosamente, dejándose resbalar y frotándose contra el costado de Tom. Tom entornó los ojos y trató de ignorarlo.

-Por la... Esta chica tiene una increíble ropa interior, puedes ver todo a través de ella... ¿Por qué la usará? Me gustaría que no estuviera usando -dijo Tom, encontrando difícil ignorar a Bill quien estaba restregándose cada más veas más insistentemente.

-¿Miau?

Tom miró a Bill. Bill se congeló con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-No podemos jugar, es demasiado tarde -le dijo Tom-. Y mamá podría oírnos o algo.

-¿A quién le importa? -respondió Bill, sacando su labio-. ¿Qué tiene de malo, de todas formas?

Tom no sabía porque su madre encontraba tan raro el que ellos jugaran "sus juegos", pero ahora pensó que tal vez ella podría comprender. La manera en la que sentía mirando a la mujer con la ropa interior transparente era la misma en la que se sentía cuando estaba jugando con Bill.

Tom se sonrojó un poco.

-Quizá estamos muy grandes para jugar.

La cara entera de Bill cayó y dejó caer sus hombros hacia delante.

-Está bien -dijo Bill. Se levantó, sus pijamas arrastrándose-. Si te gusta la revista más que jugar conmigo...

-Espera -le detuvo Tom, poniendo la revista debajo de su almohada.

-No, me voy a la cama. Nos vemos en algún momento -respondió Bill caminando hacia la puerta.

-Grr.

Bill miró sobre su hombro.

-¿Miau?

Tom se posicionó en sus manos y en sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante.

-¡Guau!

Bill sonrió y adelantó unos pasos.

-Miauuuuu...

Tom agarró a Bill por los hombros, inmovilizándole fácilmente en la cama. Bill jadeó y débilmente peleó, pero era raro que ganara. Era siempre el cachorro, ahora perrito de tamaño medio, quien ganaba. El gatito nunca obtenía la victoria.

Bill lamió la mejilla de Tom, y él le gruñó en respuesta, sujetándole fuertemente. La revista realmente le había irritado y sentía la energía recorriendo a través de todos sus miembros. Tom gruñó en la oreja de Bill y apretó sus costados. Bill maulló y arqueó su espalda, poniendo los huesos de su cadera contra los de su hermano. Ambos gimieron y Bill comenzó a retorcerse debajo de Tom, pelando sin realmente tratar.

Tom verdaderamente se estaba divirtiendo jugando con Bill, incluso más de lo usual. Los dos sabían que la revista tenía algo que ver con eso. Él gruñó cerca a la cara de Bill y movió sus caderas, como normalmente lo hacía. Ambos adoraban la dolorosa sensación en sus estómagos cuando hacían eso. Pero esta vez fue diferente, Tom sintió algo extraño que pasaba en sus pantalones.

Él estaba...

-Tomi ¿qué es eso? -preguntó Bill, con los ojos bien abiertos. Tom rápidamente se apartó de su hermano, arrodillándose. El pantalón de pijama de Tom estaba un poco ajustado en la parte delantera. Si había pasado antes, Tom no lo había notado, o la situación no había sido tan obvia.

-Está duro -dijo Tom, sobrecogido. Bill se inclinó hacia delante, alzando sus manos como si fuera a tocarlo-. No lo hagas.

Bill asintió y bajó su mano.

-¿Duele?

-No -respondió Tom-. Creo que nadie debe de tocarlo.

-¿Se... siente bien?

Tom respondió que sí con la cabeza, tocando con sus manos suavemente el bulto.

-¿Entonces por qué no puedo tocarlo? -Dolor revoloteando en el rostro de Bill-. ¿Es como cuándo jugamos?

-No lo sé, pero no puedes tocarlo -dijo Tom-. Mamá nos lo dijo hace mucho tiempo ¿te acuerdas?

-Pero aún jugamos. -Bill había comenzado a sollozar un poco; confusión en sus ojos-. Quiero ver.

-No puedes. -Tom no podía mirar a Bill. Se encogió un poco mientras estrujaba su dureza-. Woah.

-¿Qué Tomi?

-Pasó algo... no sé. -Tom levantó la vista. Su hermano le estaba observando intensamente, inclinado hacia delante.

-¿Es mi culpa? -preguntó Bill en voz baja.

Tom pensó en eso. Podía ser la culpa de Bill, pero ellos habían jugado ese juego muchas veces antes y nada diferente había sucedido. La única cosa diferente esa noche había sido la revista.

-No lo sé -dijo Tom, de nuevo-. Creo que tal vez deberías ir a tu cuarto.

-Déjame ver -inquirió firmemente Bill-. A veces mi cosa también duele.

-¡Por la mierda, no duele, Bill! -exclamó Tom, haciendo un gesto.

Bill se enfadó.

-¿Ya nunca vamos a jugar más... porque tu... cosa está dura?

-Probablemente te pinche -dijo Tom en voz baja. Había pasado por el horror, a sobrecogimiento, a tener el extraño sentimiento de orgullo sobre eso-. Se siente realmente grande. -Ahora, de hecho, quería mostrarle a Bill. ¡Alguien debía ver lo grande que era!-. Te lo muestro pero no puedes decir a mamá.

Bill asintió rápidamente.

-Está bien, está bien.

Tom sonrió un poco y se bajó el pijama.

-Woah -exclamó Bill. ¿Y no duele?

No -contestó Tom. Se tocó un poco-. Se siente bien.

-Vaya, esto es más interesante que las revistas. -Bill alzó la mano y la acercó pero se detuvo rápidamente-. Lo siento.

-Puedes tocarlo una vez -dijo Tom. Bill sonrió y acarició suavemente con una mano, como si fuera un gatito o un cachorro. Tom dejó salir un gemido alto y Bill tocó de nuevo.

-Creo que se mueve -dijo el menor de los Kaulitz, con los ojos muy abierto-. ¡Dios mío! -Bill apartó su mano-. ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? -Tom se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué pasa sino se pone normal?

-Lo hará -dijo Tom-. Tal vez.

-Se notará en la escuela mañana.

-Sí. -Tom miró hacia abajo, admirándose-. Es tan grande.

-Gigante. -Lentamente Bill movió su mano hacia la ingle de Tom-. ¿Puedo tocarlo de nuevo?

-¿Por qué? -Tom suspiró-. Bueno.

Bill recorrió a lo largo y luego lo atrapó, apretando. Tom lloriqueó y sus caderas empujaron contra las frazadas.

-¡Dios! -exclamó Bill. Apartó su mano y sonrió vacilante.

-Sí, eso se sintió muy bien -dijo Tom, con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera.

-Tomi...

-¿Qué?

-Creo que tal vez... yo también tenga uno. Emh. Tú sabes, como el tuyo. Oh Dios, se siente raro.

-Muéstrame.

-De ninguna forma. -Bill hizo un gesto mientras retorcía el dobladillo de su camiseta con sus dedos-. Lo siento gracioso, todo está apretado. Siento un hormigueo.

Tom asintió.

-Enseña.

-Pero...

-Yo te mostré el mío -dijo Tom-. Tú tienes que mostrarme el tuyo.

Bill mordió su labio e hizo un suave "hmph" antes de bajarse los pantalones. Él no estaba tan duro como Tom, pero definitivamente tenía potencial.

-Wow -dijo Tom-. ¿Cómo? El mío es por la revista, creo.

-No lo sé -respondió, mirándose a sí mismo. Se cogió y retorció. Bill soltó un aullido-. Tomi, eso es genial. No sabía que podía pasar esto.

Tom estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Se sentía como un hombre.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con el tuyo?

Bill se encogió de hombros.

-Nada, creo. Me pregunto si Andreas sabe de esto.

-No hables de Andreas mientras tengo el pantalón abajo -gruñó Tom.

Bill río por lo bajo.

-No hay duda de por qué él quiere que lleves la revista mañana.

-Cállate -dijo Tom empujando a Bill con su hombro. Bill chilló y casi se cae encima de la cama.

Con una mueca de dolor, Bill se subió su pijama.

-Debo de ir a mi cuarto.

-¿Por qué? -Tom se sorprendió de su propia voz, no sonó como él.

-Porque... estoy cansado -replicó Bill.

-¿Qué hay con eso? -Tom señaló los pantalones de Bill.

-Eh, no lo sé... Estoy seguro de que desaparecerá cuando me duerma.

Tom río.

-Sí, está bien. Buenas noches.

-Nos vemos.

Bill dejó la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí con cuidado. Tom se echó en su cama y se dio cuenta que su pantalón todavía estaba bajado.

-Wow -murmuró, observando fijamente su erección. La tocó de nuevo, y mientras se sentía bien, también se sentía extraño.

No sabía que hacer con eso. Pensó en la revista que estaba debajo de su almohada y su ingle se arqueó. Sin embargo, cuando pensó en Bill debajo suyo y gruñendo en su oído mientras su gemelo le lamía la cara y maullaba, se sintió aún más duro, más grande.

Tom estaba confuso. Rodó sobre la cama y trató de calmarse.

-

-

-

_-Trece años-_

-Déjame ver -dijo Tom, alargando la mano. Bill negó con la cabeza y arrugó el pedazo de papel.

-Es tonto... es nada -contestó Bill. Ambos estaban en la sala, una guitarra en el regazo de Tom, y un cuaderno en el de Bill.

-Quiero leer, necesitamos canciones nuevas -dijo Tom. Bill movió su cabeza de nuevo-. Vamos.

Bill se negó. Las cosas habían cambiado entre los chicos durante los dos últimos años, ya no eran tan cercanos como alguna vez lo habían sido, y estaba avergonzado de que Tom leyera sus nuevas letras.

Tom no sabía que Bill estaba así, pensaba que Bill estaba enojado con él de nuevo. Habían estado peleando bastante últimamente, desde la formación de su banda. Las cosas estaban tensas y los ánimos encendidos, ambos querían el control.

-Solo dámela -exigió Tom.

-Lo voy a arrugar. -Bill agarró el papel y escupió en él-. Y ahora mi saliva está ahí.

-No me importa. Tu saliva está en todos lados-dijo Tom, empezando a molestarse-. O soy yo el que escribirá canciones de ahora en adelante.

Bill empujó el papel debajo de la parte trasera de su pantalón y le dio a Tom una sonrisa turbia. Tom estrechó los ojos.

-Grr.

Los ojos de Bill se abrieron mucho. Por un momento se miraron fijamente sin moverse.

No habían jugado ese juego desde hacía mucho tiempo. No desde...

Bill se sonrojó y dijo: -¿Qué?

Tom puso su guitarra en el piso y se puso en sus rodillas. Debía de ser algo tonto, Bill debía de reírse, pero cuando Tom gruñó de nuevo, no puedo hacer nada más que sentir un escalofrío.

-Déjame ver -dijo Tom, avanzando lentamente hacia delante.

-Tom...

-Voy a atraparte, y yo siempre gano -anunció Tom.

Bill dejó escapar un corto aliento.

-No, no vas a hacerlo.

Tom se arrojó hacia delante, agarrando los brazos de Bill y tratando de derrumbarlo. Un costado de Bill se apretó contra uno de los brazos del sillón y él jadeó.

-¡Detente Tom! -Empujó a Tom, alejándole y haciéndole caer en el piso-. ¡Eso es muy tonto!

Pero Tom no se rindió, jugar a pelear con Bill le hacía sentir que eran cercanos otra vez. Tan cercanos como solían serlo cuando compartían todo. Agarró a Bill del tobillo sorpresivamente y le hizo caer al suelo, junto a él.

En el estado sorprendido de su hermano, fue fácil para Tom sacar ventaja. Agachó su cara, muy, muy cerca a la Bill.

-Maúlla

Bill se burló.

-No.

-Hazlo -exigió Tom, sonriendo-. O te jalo del cabello.

-No vas a hacerlo -respondió Bill-. Voy a gritar.

-Juega -dijo firmemente Tom-. Vamos, tú lo inventaste.

-¿Lo hice? -Bill trató de deslizarse del asimiento de Tom, pero los brazos de su hermano se habían puesto más fuertes desde que tocaba la guitarra y ya no era tan fácil para Bill dominar por más que quisiera-. Déjame Tom.

Tom se inclinó aún más, la punta de sus rastas cepillando las mejillas de Bill. Bill sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, haciendo una mueca y retorciendo sus brazos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no jugaban que él no quería jugar; solo quería estar en igual condición que Tom, tal vez ser capaz de inmovilizarlo.

Pero algo en los ojos de su hermano le dijo que no, que ese era el modo el que se suponía que tenía que ser, y Bill relajó sus bazos y miró hacia arriba.

-... miau.

Tom lució una amplia sonrisa.

-Grrr... Arrroof.

-¿Miau? -Bill volteó su cabeza hacia un lado, exponiendo su largo cuello, y Tom lamió como si fuera un perro. Bill se estremeció por un momento pero entonces se dio cuenta que él tenía unos cuantos trucos por su cuenta. Agarró el antebrazo de Tom y clavó sus uñas en la piel. Tom gritó y ambos rodaron otra vez, riéndose y ladrando y maullando.

Se sentía tonto, y lo era.

-Bill -dijo Tom con la voz grave y baja-. ¿Ves? Te tengo.

-Pero no tienes mi canción -dijo Bill, astutamente-. Lo escondí bajo los cojines del sillón.

Tom trató de quitarse de encima de Bill, pero él lo atrapó con sus brazos y piernas tan fuertemente como pudo.

-Te atrapé -dijo. Arqueó su espalda un poco y mordió el mentón de Tom-. No habíamos jugado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Tom gruñó, sacudiéndose un poco del agarre de Bill.

-Gatito tonto -fue todo lo que comentó.

Bill se río.

-Estúpido perro. -Arañó fuerte la espalda de Tom.

-Mierda. Ahora veo porque dejamos de jugar esto -dijo Tom. Empujó a Bill hacia abajo y mordió su hombro. Bill chilló y maulló mientras su gemelo baboseaba su cuello-. El perro siempre muerde al gato.

-No más -contestó Bill. Se arqueó lo que más que pudo, atrapando a Tom desprevenido y retorciéndose contra él. Jadeó, sintiéndose estúpido y todavía más excitado de lo que estaba. Gateó alejándose de Tom lo más rápido que podía, pero Tom le agarró de las piernas y lo volvió a donde estaba.

-No estás jugando correctamente -dijo Tom. Volteó a Bill y se situó encima de él. Los ojos de Bill se abrieron mucho mientras Tom pegaba con fuerza su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de cuán excitados estaban.

-Tom. -Bill respiró pesadamente-, estás tocándome.

Tom jadeó. Él estaba duro contra el estómago de su hermano.

-¿Y?

-Se supone que no debería ser así.

-Es un juego -dijo Tom, comenzando a mover su cuerpo en un vaivén-. Solo estamos... jugando.

-Oh -replicó Bill, dejando que un jadeo desigual escapara de sus labios. Eso asustó a ambos, y Tom trató de ocultar su sorpresa enterrando su cara en el cuello de Bill y dando una larga lamida en la piel. Bill soltó un suspiro profundo y puso sus piernas alrededor de Tom de nuevo, atrayéndolo fuertemente, forzando a sus cuerpos a pegarse más-. Tomi, puedo sentirlo.

-¿Qué?

-Tu... cosa. Puedo sentirlo de nuevo -susurró Bill. Moviendo su hombro hizo que la cara de Tom se alejara de su cuello y lamió a lo largo de su mandíbula-. Miau, miau.

Tom gruñó. Se estaba excitando más, y sintió algo levantarse de parte de Bill, también. Trató que sus erecciones chocaran, queriendo saber que pasaría si se frotaran los dos.

-Ohhhh -gimieron juntos.

Tom mordió la barbilla de Bill y este ronroneó fuerte con los ojos cerrados y arqueado hacia atrás. Tom comenzó a chupar suavemente el cuello de su hermano, cerrando los labios en la piel caliente y absorbiendo. Hizo un remolino con la lengua y Bill maulló bajo.

-Miau, Tomi -murmuró, lamiendo cerca de la nariz de Tom-. Ay, mierda.

-Sí -contestó, embistiendo fuerte y con una mueca-. Grr...

Se movían juntos, encontrando un extraño, áspero ritmo con sus caderas. Las manos de Tom resbalaron por los costados de Bill, situándolas luego en el trasero de su hermano, y empujando contra sí mismo; ambos gimieron.

Bill jamás había sentido algo como eso, era mejor que masturbarse, y realmente pensó que era la mejor cosa que existía. También sabía que no deberían de estar haciendo eso, especialmente no ahí, pero eso solo le hacía sentirse mas excitado. Estarían en muchos problemas si su mamá les encontraba.

-Oh, buen cachorrito -dijo Bill sin aliento. Tom río y empujó su cuerpo contra Bill de nuevo.

-Gatito perezoso, solo echado -gimió Tom. Bill hizo una mueca e inclinó la cabeza, lamiendo los labios de Tom-. ¡Mierda!

-Miau -dijo de nuevo Bill, alejando su cara para probar a Tom, quien le siguió lamiendo descuidadamente el mentón de Bill y su labio inferior-. Uhhh, Tomi.

-Arrrof -ladró Tom lentamente, en un tono que no quiso excitar a Bill, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Bill jadeó y separó sus muslos, levantando las caderas hacia Tom aún más, sintiendo sus erecciones moviéndose juntas. Era casi doloroso, pero se sentía tan bien... y no podían parar.

Tom jadeó cerca a la cara de su hermano, y entonces hizo lo que ninguno hizo. Lamió los labios de Bill, presionando; puso una mano detrás de la cabeza de Bill y lo besó intencionalmente.

Al principio Bill se estremeció pero entonces se dio cuenta que no había casualidad, no había sido un error; se metió en el beso y cerró sus ojos, lamiendo a lo largo de los labios de Tom y ronroneando insaciablemente.

Cuando se alejaron, Bill se quejó. Tom clavó su erección contra él. Ambos ya no estaban pretendiendo que lo que estaba pasando, no estaba sucediendo. Era una carrera para _correrse_, los dos se restregaban desesperadamente, irradiando calor por todos lados, lamiendo los labios del otro.

-Ah, Dios... -suspiró Bill. Nadie le había tocado de esa forma antes, nunca nadie le había besado así antes-. Ahora veo porque mamá no quería que hiciéramos esto -dijo, riéndose un poco mientras se movía contra Tom.

Tom rió también, moviéndose con más rapidez y dureza.

-Sí, esto es... mm...

Besó y lamió los labios de Bill, rápido y descuidadamente. Podía sentir a su orgasmo viniendo, apretando sus testículos y tensando su miembro, poniéndolo aún más duro. Ahora se dio cuenta completamente de lo que antes sentía por su hermano cuando eran niños, quería restregarse contra Bill, besarle como quería hacer con las chicas de la revista Playboy.

La idea debió de sorprenderle, incluso tal vez repugnarle, pero en cambio se sintió aliviado. Embistió fuerte contra Bill una vez más y se corrió en sus pantalones gritando como él solo. Tenían suerte de estar solos. Bill se retorció debajo suyo, y Tom deslizó su mano hasta la erección de su hermano y presionó, girando su muñeca.

-Ahh -sollozó Bill, corriéndose, estremeciéndose mientras Tom continuaba apretándole a través de los pantalones-. Tom...

-Eso estuvo bien ¿no? -preguntó Tom. Bill asintió, temblando contra el piso. Tom puso su cara contra el cuello de Bill. Estaba aliviado porque ahora sabía por qué su hermano le excitaba, sabía porque lo extrañaba tanto en las noches. Realmente le gustaba Bill, y quizá podrían jugar de nuevo.

-

La puerta de Tom chirrió abierta tarde esa noche, y él se movió, mirando sobre su hombre con un ojo abierto. Se sentía aturdido y desorientado.

-¿Tomi?

Tom parpadeó un par de veces. Era Bill, por supuesto que lo era. Inmediatamente Tom apartó una esquina de su cobertor por la costumbre de cuando eran niños. Bill se echó a su lado, y Tom esperó a que pegara sus cuerpos, pero su hermano no lo hizo.

-Oye -susurró Tom.

-Hola -respondió suavemente Bill, manteniendo la distancia-. No podía dormir.

-¿Por qué?

-Me mantuve pensando en tu cosa. En mi cosa. Y lo que pasó con nuestras cosas.

- Mierda, Bill -gruñó Tom-. ¿Qué... hay con eso?

-No lo sé... fue raro -dijo Bill-. Estoy confundido.

-¿Quieres jugar? -Tom comenzó a moverse más cerca de Bill.

-No -respondió Bill, levantando una mano para separle-. No lo creo... tal vez sí. Solo...

-¿Por qué no? -Tom tocó el hombro de su hermano y Bill, aunque se estremeció no le apartó.

-Hace años mamá nos dijo que no hiciéramos eso. Tú sabes. Hoy más o menos entendí el por qué.

Tom asintió ligeramente.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Sé que lo entiendes, Tomi, probablemente lo entendiste antes que yo -dijo Bill.

-No lo hice, no realmente -contestó Tom-. Solo... quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

Bill frunció el ceño.

-Pero no podemos porque mamá dijo que...

-Mamá también dijo que las luces debían apagarse a las diez y nosotros nunca nos fuimos a la cama -dijo Tom. Se movió más cerca de Bill, su mano tocándole el estómago-. Quiero verlo de nuevo, y esta vez quiero tocarlo.

Bill no pudo hacer más que dejar salir un pequeño chillido.

-¿Quieres ver... mi cosa?

-Deja de decirle cosa -dijo Tom, sonriendo.

Bill tragó saliva.

-¿Quieres ver mi pene?

De alguna forma eso era peor pero Tom asintió.

-¿Puedo?... ¿Está duro?

-Sí -respondió en voz baja-. Está más grande ahora, ya sabes, de lo que era antes, cuando lo viste por última vez. ¿Estás seguro que no nos vamos a meter en problemas?

-Las luces están apagadas -dijo Tom-. Mamá no puede venir.

-Luces apagadas -repitió Bill lentamente.

Las 'luces apagadas' era una regla de la casa. Era el producto de una conversación bastante vergonzosa con su madre acerca de 'Yo sé que están creciendo', 'Voy a respetar su privacidad' y 'tal vez otra responsabilidad para ustedes debería ser lavar su ropa de dormir de ahora en adelante'. Los gemelos habían estado de acuerdo en lavar su ropa y está bien, las luces estarían apagadas a las diez; eso significaba que su mamá no podía subir las escaleras por nada porque Dios sabe que ella no quería entrar cuando ellos estaban "creciendo".

-No lo sé, se siente mal -añadió Bill pero con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

-Realmente me gusta besarte -dijo sinceramente Tom-. Y creo que a ti también te gusta.

-Me gusta tu pene moviéndose contra mí.

-Maldita sea, Bill -dijo ruidosamente Tom con una mueca mientras sentía su estómago revolviéndose.

-Bueno, lo hice.

Tom suspiró.

-Así que... qué importa. Cuando las luces estén apagadas podemos hacer lo que queramos.

-¿Estás seguro? -Bill estaba mirando a su hermano como si él pudiera tener todas las respuestas. Tom asintió seguro. Bill volteó por su lado y acercó mucho su cara a la de Tom-. Miau.

Tom sonrió.

-Grr...

-

-

-

_-16 años-_

Tom se tomó su tiempo para comer su cereal esa mañana, sentado al frente de Bill en la cocina de su casa. Estaban en un pequeño receso de grabar y estar en tour, tomando un tiempo de descanso y relajación antes de otro pesado itinerario.

-Chicos -dijo Simone entrando a la cocina, atareada con sus pendientes-. Odio hacerles esto porque difícilmente les veo y ustedes ni siquiera llaman o escriben...

-Ma-má -gruñó Bill.

Simone sonrió.

-Pero tengo que ir a la ciudad todo el día para ayudar a Gordon con un par de cosas -dijo-. La casa es suya. Ya sé que les he roto el corazón.

-¿Puedo hacer una fiesta? -preguntó Tom con la boca llena.

-Claro. -Simone tornó los ojos y le dio un golpecito suave a Tom en cabeza-. Bill, estás a cargo.

-Sí, estoy a cargo -le dijo Bill a Tom, pateándole fuerte por debajo de la mesa. Tom atrapó el pie de Bill entre sus piernas y aprisionándole ahí.

-Les veo tarde esta noche, o posiblemente mañana. Quizá vayamos a un hotel -comentó Simone-. Estoy llevando mi celular, no que ustedes llamen alguna vez...

-Ma-má -esta vez dijeron ambos.

Simone le dio a Tom un beso en la cabeza y uno a Bill en la mejilla.

-Pórtense bien. -Les dio una última mirada y les dejó solos en la cocina. Bill observó a Tom divertido y tiró su pie lejos de las piernas de Tom.

-Estoy a cargo -dijo Bill con autosuficiencia.

Tom tornó los ojos y empujó una alarmante cantidad de cereal a su boca.

-Da igual -dijo.

Bill hizo una cara de repugnancia.

-Tomi, cierra la boca, es asqueroso.

-Eso no es lo que dijiste anoche cuando estaba lamiendo tu...

Bill pateó fuerte a Tom por debajo de la mesa de nuevo.

-Mamá dijo eso, así que yo mando.

-Si escucháramos a lo que mamá quiere, supongo que vas a estar durmiendo solo esta noche -respondió Tom con picardía. Bill hizo un puchero.

-Sí, claro. Hemos estado metidos en el bus del tur y en hoteles por un mes, no vas a ser capaz de quitar tus manos de mí -dijo Bill. Tom se encogió de hombros-. No pudiste ayer. Perrito malo, mamá estaba en el primer piso.

Tom gruñó un poco ante las palabras de Bill.

-Las luces estaban apagadas.

-Friccionaste todo tu pene contra mí esta mañana, Tomi -dijo Bill. Tom maldijo-. Las luces no estaban apagadas.

-Mierda, Bill.

Bill sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo hiciste.

-Sé lo que hice -farfulló Tom, sintiéndose ruborizado-. Dios... ¿por qué tienes que decirlo de ese modo?

-Miau -fue todo lo que dijo Bill, mirando intensamente a su hermano.

-Hmph. -Tom se levantó y puso su tazón de cereal en el regadero. Bill le siguió, pegándose a su camisa.

-Tomi -llamó Bill, pisándole los talones a Tom mientras él caminaba hacia la sala-. Tomiii.

-No suenas como alguien que está a cargo -replicó Tom.

Bill dejó ir a Tom y se sentó en el sillón.

-Bueno, estoy aburrido.

Tom le levantó las cejas a Bill.

-Tenemos la casa para nosotros.

-Verdad. -Bill se dejó caer y tamborileó su estómago con sus dedos-. Verdad. Verdad.

Tom miró alrededor. Raramente habían hecho algo fuera de su habitación mientras estaban en casa. Se sentó junto a Bill en el sillón y le tocó un muslo. Bill hizo un sonido suave y se giró hacia Tom.

-Aquí no -susurró.

-¿Entonces dónde? -susurró de vuelta. Los ojos de Bill se abrieron de sobremanera.

-Tengo una idea.

-Uh oh.

-¿Qué te parece... -canturreó Bill un poco, mirando el techo y moviéndose en su asiento-... la cama de mamá y Gordon?

Tom hizo una mueca.

-Ugh.

-Miau -respondió Bill, bajándose del sillón y poniéndose en cuatro patas. Comenzó a moverse sigilosamente por el lugar en dirección al cuarto de sus padres-. Vamos, ella tiene el cable en su habitación. Si algo pasa nos ponemos a ver películas sucias.

Tom se rió.

-Ya, está bien.

Siguió a Bill a dentro la habitación y sintió algo de nostalgia, incluso cuando ellos estaban ya en casa. De niños, solían acampar en la habitación de su mamá en los días libres y pasar el día entero en la cama viendo dibujos animados o jugando Go Fish, o cualquier cosa que los niños hicieran.

Bill saltó hacia la cama y se dejó caer pesadamente de espaldas.

-Aquí vimos por primera vez porno porque ella tenía el reproductor de DVD.

-Sip -dijo Tom, sonriendo y sentándose en la cama-. Es cierto.

-Bastante pervertido -dijo Bill. Se movió cerca a Tom y agarró su muslo-. Consiénteme...

Tom tragó saliva, viendo a Bill acurrucarse contra él.

-¿Aquí?... ¿En serio?

Bill asintió.

-Necesito una buena caricia, Tomi.

Las palabras de Bill fueron directamente hasta el miembro de Tom despertándole. Era tan fácil caer en su pequeño juego. Se dobló sobre Bill y lo forzó a echarse de espaldas.

-Dije consiénteme, no que me molestaras -suspiró Bill.

Tom se inclinó hacia abajo y lamió la cara de Bill.

-La misma cosa.

-¿Vas a sacar tu pene y frotarlo por todos lados de nuevo? -preguntó Bill con los ojos muy abiertos. Tom se sorprendió-. ¿Quieres que lo humedezca con mi boca o ya está húmedo?

-Mierda, Bill -dijo lentamente Tom, poniéndose encima de Bill. Bajó sus caderas y pasó a lo largo del miembro de Bill.

-Se siente duro -comentó Bill.

-Eso es porque... -dijo Tom embistiendo a Bill un par de veces-, lo está.

-¿Por mí?

-Por ti -respondió. Inmovilizó a Bill contra las mantas y ladró fuertemente en su oído. Bill ronroneó, retorciéndose debajo de él, agarrando a Tom por la espalda y jalándole de las rastas.

Tom resbaló sus manos por el esbelto talle de Bill y enganchó sus dedos en la cintura del pantalón de Bill. Jaló la prenda unas veces y cuando Bill abrió su cinturón, Tom se las arregló para bajarlos junto con el boxer. Bill rió y se sacó su camiseta por la cabeza, arrojándola hacia el piso. Pronto estuvo desnudo y eso hizo temblar a Tom.

-Quiero verte ahora -dijo Bill, tirando del dobladillo de la camiseta de Tom-. Nunca logro hacerlo.

Tom arrugó su nariz.

-Es porque siempre es de noche o algo cuando no--

-Miau -interrumpió Bill, levantando una ceja.

Tom maniobró con sus pantalones, sonriendo con satisfacción. Bill subió fácilmente la prenda y entonces la camiseta de Tom fue historia. Por un momento ambos solo se miraron mutuamente, sus entrepiernas endurecidas.

-Mierda. Ven aquí -dijo Tom con voz rasposa y baja. Bill gateó hacia su regazo y rodeó las caderas de su hermano con sus piernas haciendo que sus erecciones se frotaran-. Grr.

-Ssh. -Bill dio un golpe suave en el cuello de Tom y comenzó a moverse en un vaivén, volviendo a Tom loco.

-No me digas "ssh" -contestó Tom, casi gruñendo y puso sus dedos en los labios de Bill-. Chupa.

BIll levantó una ceja.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero ponerlo dentro de ti -dijo Tom-. Justo como te gusta.

Bill de inmediato chupó los dedos y se movió en el regazo de Tom, su miembro dejando un rastro húmedo en el estómago de su hermano.

-Mmm -gimió-. Hazlo.

Tom apretó los dientes y sacó sus dedos de la boca de Bill, mirando los hilos de saliva desde los labios de Bill a su mano.

-¿El gatito quiere una buena caricia larga?

Bill maulló y se sentó en sus rodillas, su trasero a unos centímetros del regazo de Tom.

-Sí, por favor.

-Está bien. -Tom lamió el cuello de Bill, como un cachorrito animado y presionó un dedo húmedo en el cuerpo de su gemelo.

Bill inmediatamente empujó hacia delante, acostumbrado a la penetración. Habían comenzado a jugar con los dedos hacía un par de meses pero ya era una de las cosas favoritas de Bill.

-Más -gimió Bill. Tom aceptó y metió un dedo más, curvándolo y mirando a Bill arquear la espalda y sollozar-. Más. Tócame más, por favor.

-Dios -murmuró Tom agregando dos dedos-. Recuerdo cuando un solo dedo era suficiente.

-Necesito más, más profundo -lloriqueó Bill-. Toca mi botón miau.

Tom rió, quitando sus dedos.

-¿Tu botón miau?

Bill suspiró moviéndose en el regazo de Tom.

-Tú sabes donde está. Encuéntralo

-Tú estás a cargo -respondió Tom, poniendo cuatro dedos dentro de Bill. Su hermano jadeó y apretó los dientes, casi viendo estrellas-. ¿Puedes manejar eso?

-Mmm. -Bill se movió de arriba a abajo, gimiendo mientras los dedos de Tom rozaban su próstata, sin estar completamente satisfecho-. Tom...

-Qué.

-Creo que deberías... -gimió suavemente. Tom estaba retorcía sus dedos, penetrando a Bill constantemente-. Tal vez deberías...

Tom besó el cuello de Bill.

-Tal vez qué.

-Quiero que pongas tu pene dentro de mí -dijo Bill-. Quiero tener sexo contigo.

-De ninguna manera -respondió Tom-. No, no. No podría... ponerlo ahí.

-¿Por qué? Imagina como se sentiría -murmuró Bill, apretando los dedos de Tom con su cuerpo tan fuerte como podía. Tom jadeó a través de sus dientes y su ingle vibró-. Mucho mejor que solo restregarnos.

-Me gusta lo que hacemos -dijo Tom, moviendo sus dedos dentro de Bill, quien chilló e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Tom le lamió en el cuello.

-Lo pones dentro de las chicas -dijo Bill, poniendo su peso en el regazo de su hermano, tratando de que los dedos profundizaran.

-Yo no... no. -Tom se sonrojó-. No lo pongo ahí.

-Tienes que ponerlo ahí para tener sexo conmigo -respondió Bill-. ¿No quieres?

-No lo sé -dijo Tom honestamente-. Nunca he pensado en eso.

-Bueno, piénsalo -animó Bill contra el oído de Tom-. Piénsalo.

Bill continuó estrujando los dedos de Tom, contrayendo continuamente sus músculos. Tom estaba apretando los dientes, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

- Mierda, Bill -dijo finalmente, con una pequeña sonrisa formándose.

-¿Lo pensaste?

Tom asintió.

-Hay que intentarlo.

Bill soltó un alarido.

-Um, miau.

-Grrr. -Tom extendió sus dedos dentro de Bill, probando la resistencia. Bill gimió, haciendo su cabeza para atrás de nuevo, pero no parecía estar adolorido. Tom empujó sus dedos y los movió, tan profundo como nunca había estado antes-. ¿Más?

-Tú -susurró Bill-. Solo tú.

-Ah... -Tom apartó sus dedos con un sonido mojado-. Voy a tener sexo contigo.

-Vamos a follar.

-Mi pene -dijo resuelto Tom- en ti.

Bill se echó para atrás, abriendo sus piernas a lo largo en la cama.

-Oh Tomi.

Tom sintió una explosión en su estómago mientras miraba a Bill. Se inclinó hacia delante y besó la cadera de Bill, pasando la lengua por la peca de la que solo él sabía. Bill soltó un profundo suspiro y puso una mano en el cabello de Tom, jalándolo hacia él. Sus labios se conectaron y sus ojos se miraron, manteniendo el momento.

-Tienes que traer el lubricante si vas a poner esa cosa en mí -dijo finalmente Bill. Frotó su muslo contra el miembro de Tom y su hermano asintió frenéticamente. Sabía exactamente donde estaba el lubricante: escondido debajo de su almohada. Lo habían usado la noche anterior cuando Tom había acariciando profundamente a Bill una y otra vez hasta que su hermano se había corrido-. Apúrate.

Tom brincó fuera de la cama recorriendo penosamente el camino hacia su habitación, pensando todo el tiempo: "Voy a follar, voy a follar, voy a follar". No había tenido sexo verdadero en bastante tiempo y su miembro se sentía listo para reventar al pensamiento de hacérselo a Bill. Jugar con Bill ya era mejor que cualquier sexo que hubiese tenido con una chica, así que no podía imaginar lo que iba a ser meterle su pene.

Iba a averiguarlo pronto. Tomó el lubricante y bajó las escaleras yendo hacia el dormitorio. Bill todavía estaba echado boca abajo, pero tenía una mano en su miembro y dos dedos presionando dentro de su trasero.

-Jesús -dijo Tom-. ¿No podías esperar por mí?

-No -respondió simplemente Bill.

Tom sonrió ampliamente.

-Mierda, eso luce bien.

-Así que hazlo- respondió Bill, agarrando el miembro de Tom mientras este se deslizaba hacia la cama. Tom gimió y se puso encima de su hermano. Embistió y Bill lloriqueó, sacando los dedos de su trasero y poniéndolos en el hombro de Tom-. Trata ahora.

-Pareces que tienes todo bajo control -dijo Tom, chupando el dedo de Bill.

-Yo estoy a cargo -contestó Bill, poniendo sus dedos en la mejilla de Tom y tirando para que acercara su cara-. Y digo que pongas tu pene en mi trasero.

-Mierda, Bill -dijo Tom a través de sus dientes apretados. Se puso de rodillas y abrió el lubricante, puso un poco en su palma y descuidadamente puso el gel en su erección; sus ojos sin dejar de ver la cara de su hermano-. Extiende las piernas.

Bill obedientemente lo hizo. Tom gimió cuando dejó _todo_ a la vista.

-Bill -dijo Tom-. Realmente eres... -Mordió su labio-. Luces bien.

-Oh, mierda, Tom -respondió Bill, tornando los ojos pero sonriendo-. Miau.

-Grr...

-Hazlo.

-Lo voy a hacer. -Tom movió su entrepierna contra el trasero de Bill, sintiendo el calor y estremeciéndose-. ¿Estás seguro?

-Lo he estado pensando por un tiempo. Sí -contestó con la cara sonrojada.

Tom sonrió y empujó la cabeza de su miembro dentro de Bill. Bill sollozó, estrujando las sábanas.

-Mierda, Bill. ¿Pensaste en esto?

Bill asintió, mordiendo su labio.

-Tomi, eso duele -dijo-. Apúrate y llega a la parte buena.

Tom no sabía si podía apurarse sin perder la cabeza y _correrse_ dentro de Bill. Se movió con cuidado, despacio, sintiendo el increíble calor y estrechez de su hermano.

-Mierda, mierda -coreó.

Bill giró sus caderas un poco, sollozando ante el dolor de Tom entrando más profundo.

-Rápido, lo necesito -susurró Bill. Una gota de sudor bajó por su cabeza. Tom presionó tan profundamente como pudo e hizo la única cosa pudo pensar para hacer: retroceder y embestir de nuevo. Bill se incorporó del colchón, gimiendo de placer mientras el miembro de Tom tocaba su próstata-. Oh... ¡Ahí mismo! Sí, Tomi, sí.

-Te estoy hiriendo -logró decir Tom.

-No, no, no, no -dijo Bill cada vez que Tom arremetía contra él-. Dios, no.

-Sí -siseó Tom.

-Mmm miau. -Bill apretó los ojos, cerrándolos y arañó la espalda de Tom.

-Tus malditas, jodidas uñas -gimió Tom

Los dedos de los pies de Bill se curvaron tensos y sus piernas se pusieran rígidas. La erección de Tom estaba en él más de los que sus dedos alguna vez habían estado, y estaba presionando de la manera correcta. Bill atrapó con sus manos su miembro y apretó fuerte, tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho; gritó fuerte en el oído de Tom.

-Mierda, Bill -gruñó Tom, levantando su cabeza y resbalando su miembro dentro y fuera del cuerpo de su hermano. Bill miró a Tom y se estremeció, perdiendo el control de sus músculos. Su cabeza se dejó caer en los cobertores y golpeó la cabecera de la cama un par de veces, y él solo sonrió tontamente.

Tom follaba como si se le fuera la vida en eso, dándole a Bill algo que sabía que necesitaba.

-Tom, Tom -soltó como quejido, Bill-. Se siente tan lleno...

-Uhh -gruñó Tom desde su garganta y arremetió contra Bill, haciendo que su cuerpo entero vibrara en curioso placer.

-Me estás sacando de mis jodidas casillas.

- Jodidas tus jodidas casillas -balbuceó Bill. Estaba perdido en lo que su hermano estaba haciendo, y en lo que él se estaba haciendo a sí mismo-. Uh... no voy a ser capaz de sentarme por una semana.

Tom solo embistió más fuerte, incapaz de detenerse en adentrarse y salirse del abrasador calor.

-Te tengo bien atrapado -murmuró Tom, empujando más fuerte sus caderas hacia delante-. Gatito estúpido.

Bill gimió, masturbándose y arqueándose tan alto que casi Tom se sale de su cuerpo.

-Cachorro idiota -dijo Bill tomando un profundo suspiro y entonces corriéndose con jadeos y gemidos. Su eyaculación fue a dar en el estómago de Tom y resbaló hacia el miembro de éste-. Oh Dios, detente -gimió Bill.

Tom negó con la cabeza.

-Joder, no.

-Duele -sollozó Bill.

-Por favor, Bill -gruñó Tom-. Un poco más... ya casi llego.

-¡Apúrate!

-No puedo apurarme -dijo Tom entre dientes-. Ah, mierda... trabaja conmigo, aprieta.

-Eh... -balbuceó Bill en vano.

-Grrr -gruñó Tom, alto esta vez y los ojos de Bill se abrieron mucho. Puso una mueca de dolor mientras trataba de apretar sus músculos interiores, pero era difícil.

-Tomi, no puedo -se quejó Bill-. No me hagas hacerlo.

-¡Vamos! -Tom se inclinó hacia delante y lamió sobre el cuello de Bill. Bill se retorció fuertemente debajo de él-. Bill, hazlo por mí.

-Te la chuparé -respondió Bill.

Tom negó con la cabeza de nuevo, a pesar de que la proposición había sonado atractiva.

-Solo... Estoy cerca, vamos jodido gatito.

- Guau -ladró Bill terco, pero trató de apretar sus músculos alrededor de Tom. Tom gimió y retrocedió, encontrando difícil de embestirle de nuevo; puso dos dedos en el trasero de Bill, abriendo y permitiéndose entrar. Bill jadeó y puso sus manos sobre sus ojos, de su boca salía un sollozo silencioso.

Tom al sentirse rodeado por Bill, se corrió instantánea y fuertemente dentro de su hermano. Bill jadeó y retorció sus caderas y sus rodillas se doblaron.

-¡Tomi!

-Uhngh. -Tom se dobló hacia delante, casi aplastando a Bill; este lo sostuvo apenas-. Lo siento.

-Lo hiciste en mí -dijo Bill-. Está todo ahí... Ah, puedo sentirlo, tal vez...

-Bill -gruñó Tom retirándose del su hermano y provocando que ambos jadearan.

-No te detuviste -se quejó Bill estirando sus piernas un poco y soltando un quejido.

-Yo... lo siento -respondió Tom. Se sentía un imbécil, pero la verdad era que había tenido uno de los orgasmos más intensos de toda su vida así no había podido detenerse-. Se sentía muy bien.

Bill río.

-Mmm, me gustó.

Tom movió la cabeza y se quitó de encima de su hermano, mirando su miembro suave.

-Te gustar estar a cargo... ¿no?

Bill no respondió, estaba ocupado introduciendo cuidadosamente sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo,

-Mira -demandó.

-Deja de ser tan sucio, Bill.

Bill hizo una mueca y entonces lentamente levantó sus dedos hacia su boca.

-Miau -dijo y dio una lamida a sus dedos.

Tom cubrió sus ojos con sus manos.

-¡Por la jodida mierda, Bill!

-

-

-

_-19 años-_

-¿Recuerdas las luces apagadas?

Tom levantó la mirada de su guitarra. Él estaba sentado en una cama de hotel y Bill estaba echado a su lado, mirando inexpresivamente la televisión.

-La puta mejor regla de la casa -contestó Tom, fijando la vista de nuevo en las cuerdas de su guitarra.

-Recuerdo que era lo que pasaba después de que las luces estaban apagadas -dijo Bill.

-Mhmmm. -Tom rasgó un par de acordes y Bill cerró los ojos, tarareando-. Yo recuerdo lo que pasaba antes de las luces apagadas.

-¿Quieres que apaguemos las luces, Tomi?

Tom levantó una ceja.

-Ruff.

Bill rió y rodó por la cama, apagando la lámpara y el cuarto quedándose a oscuras. Había el sonido de una guitarra, labios juntándose, y muy suavemente, el más bajito de los miaus.

_Fin_

**Nota:** Bueno, se termino y espero próximamente seguir subiendo cosillas…Dejen reviews!! Ya que nos costo mucho terminar este fantástico fic.

Muchos salu2! Y como siempre digo, muchos guaus y miaus para ustedes!!

Pd: las que deseen plagiar mi frase tendrán q pagar derecho de autor!! Jaja - 


End file.
